


Allow Me

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Smut, Soft Loki, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You injured yourself but your pride keeps you from telling Loki.  He takes drastic measures to discover the truth.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	Allow Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopeless_romantic_spoonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romantic_spoonie/gifts).



> For my friend. I wish I could be there with you to help. But here is some Loki for you!

You weren’t sure how you injured your shoulder, but your stubbornness kept it from healing. Despite knowing, you would push through the pain and by the end of the night you would be in near tears from the day’s activities.

“Is everything all right, dove?” Loki would ask most nights.

“Nothing, my love. Just the usual aches and pains.” you lied. Partially. The shooting pain and dull ache had become the “usual.”

Loki kissed your forehead. “You know I am here if you need anything. You should not want for anything.”

You smiled at Loki as he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you against his chest. He rocked you side to side while nipping behind your ear.

“I can imagine a few things you could help me with.”

“Shall I take you here or the bedroom, pet?” His voice rumbled.

“The bedroom.”

Loki pulled you down the hallway and you gritted your teeth while he stretched your bad shoulder.

-

You had deluded yourself that your shoulder would magically heal itself. Like the tendons would regenerate. And then you remembered you were a mortal and not a god like Loki. And not only that, it was getting harder to hide your injury from Loki. You could see the suspicion in his eyes when you continue to blame your wincing on other things, such as cramps or sleeping on your side wrong. And having the God of Lies as your partner only compounded the issue.

-

“She’s lying to me, Brother.” Loki complained as the two walked along the palace corridor. “And badly at that.”

Thor chuckled. “I can’t understand why she would hide things from you. You are so understanding, Loki.”

Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor. “Do not speak of things which you understand, Brother!” Loki stopped in his tracks and Thor stumbled to a stop. “You know precious little of our relationship.”

Thor realized he hit a nerve. “Apologies, Brother. I was merely commenting on your penchant to jump to conclusions.”

“I do nothing of the sort.” Loki tugged on his tunic before taking off again.

“Have you tried asking her?” Thor tried a different approach.

“Obviously. Many times. She has stonewalled every attempt to extract the truth. I am at a loss. She is clearly in pain.” Loki’s face fell. “I cannot help her like this.” Loki stared down at his hands, as though he was the one who had injured you.

Thor sighed and grabbed Loki’s shoulder. “I am sorry for speaking cavalier before. I did not realize how severe things had become.” He pulled Loki tight to him. “May I suggest you use your bag of tricks to help?”

“I’m listening.”

-

“Two weeks?! Can’t Thor go by himself?” You whined as Loki shuffled around your bedroom, gathering clothes and books.

“The Nidavellir delegation was explicit. Both of us need to be present.” He pecked your lips. “Unless you can think of a reason for me to stay.”

It was only midday and your shoulder already burned. “No. But hurry back. I shall miss you.” You pulled him down with your good arm. “Now allow me to give you something for the trip.” You wiggled your eyebrows.

“The packing can wait.” Loki dropped the books from his hands to turn his attention to you. 

-

The first few days were bearable without Loki. You struggled but had even got some writing done without him distracting you. You could never say no to that man. But then you craved sweets. You padded off to the tiny kitchen you had insisted on having within your palace rooms.

“I want to cook.” you explained to Loki when you first arrived on Asgard.

“We have the palace kitchen.”

“Which is bigger than Stark Tower. I want something for just us.” You finger twirled across his chest. “Remember Valentine’s two years ago?”

Loki’s brows furrowed. “The chocolate? 

“Can we do that in the palace kitchen?”

Loki smirked. “Technically yes, but only once” 

“I love you.”

“I love you more, dove.”

You opened the snack cabinet, knowing you had replenished your stock during the last trip to Earth. Nothing. Not even the empty wrapper Loki left behind when he raided the cabinet. You opened the next one. Nothing. Soon all the cabinets were opened save one. With the tips of your fingers, you eased open the high cabinet only Loki used in the corner. You could barely reach on a good day and today was not a good day.

“Shit.” you huffed, finding the cookies on the top shelf. You glanced around for the stepladder you kept around.

“Looking for this?” Loki called out. You spun to see him at the door, holding the ladder.

“You were supposed to be coming back next week.”

“I never left.”

“You lied to me?!”

“You lied first. There is something wrong and you will not tell me. How am I to help if you keep it a secret from me!” His fist clenched tight at his side.

“I don’t need your pity!” you screamed. “I have had enough of that to last a lifetime.”

Loki stepped forward until his arms circled your waist. “I do not pity you.” He wiped the tear threatening to drop from the corner of your eye. “How can I pity one so strong?”

“You taunt me.” You crossed your arms, and in the process pulled your shoulder, wincing. You absentmindedly rubbed the offending shoulder.

“At last, you give yourself away.” You dropped your hand, cursing that you did so. “Allow me.”

Brows knitted, you drop your arms to your side slowly. Loki pushed your shirt to the side, exposing the skin. His fingers ghosted over until he lighted on a spot and pushed.

“Ow!” you screamed, and the tears formed. “Please.”

“It is worse than I thought. You should have told me sooner. My magic is not strong enough to heal the injury but I can take away the pain for a time.”

Hot tears stung your eyes. You never thought about Loki’s magic being limited. But you were at the point where any relief was welcomed.

“That would be…” you shuffled in place. “… nice. Thank you.”

Loki nodded and flattened his palm against you and the spot grew hot as a golden glow emanated from Loki’s hand. The burning and stabbing sensation faded to nothingness, and you rolled the shoulder pain-free for the first time in months.

“Next time, you must tell me as soon as you injure yourself so I may heal you.”

You nodded, dropping your chin to your chest. “Yes.” you whimpered, ashamed.

Loki pulled your chin up with his thumb and index finger. “There is no shame in asking for help, my love.”

You smiled as he parroted back words you repeated to him on a weekly basis. “Who taught you that?”

Loki leaned down close to the shell of your ear. “Someone very wise and beautiful.” His fingers moved down to grasp your nipple, pinching every so slightly.

“That’s not my shoulder.” You glanced down with a sultry smirk.

“Now that I healed your shoulder, I thought we might partake in more ‘vigorous’ activities.” Loki quirked an eyebrow.

“Where did you hide the chocolate?”


End file.
